


For Eternity

by sassyscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscully/pseuds/sassyscully
Summary: Did Mulder mean something more when he looked over to Scully after the phrase "we wanted a life eternal together" was muttered?Based on the season 11 episode This.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 1





	For Eternity

“We wanted a life eternal… together.”

I could still hear it ringing in my ears, those words had weighed heavily in the air. And with the feeling of Mulder’s eyes burning into my skin, I felt encompassed by emotion. Did he mean what I assumed he meant with his gaze? Was this a wordless request of his? I couldn’t bear to ask him at the time.

The day had ended unlike any other, but honestly, can’t that be said for every day Mulder and I spend together?

We were finally able to relax for a minute, having collapsed on the couch to enjoy the comfortable silence side by side. But it kept coming back to me.

“We wanted a life eternal… together.”

I shifted uncomfortably on the cushion, unintentionally moving closer to Mulder.

A swipe of his knuckles against my thigh awakened my senses and quickly revealed to me that it did not go unnoticed by the almighty Oxford educated criminal profiler.

”Scully?”

I lifted my head to notice just how close I had moved, discovering that he had also moved toward me. With our faces inches apart and our breathing becoming erratic, I decide to feed him the line he has etched in his memory.

“I’m fine, Mulder.”

With the feeling of his hand grazing my chin, I opened my eyes to find myself lost in his morose gaze.

“Bullshit.”

Wait, what?

“I’m sorry? Mulder, what the hell has you thinkin-”

“You heard me Scully. After years and years of knowing you, you think I can’t tell when you’re not being upfront about your emotions?”

I looked down into my lap, seeking refuge from his accurate accusation.

“Scully, look at me.”

I lifted only my eyes, looking up from under my lashes. Tears must’ve formed and were threatening to fall because his expression softened more than I thought was possible.

Uncharacteristically, I blurted out the one thought that had consumed me.

“Did you mean it?”

He must not have comprehended my outburst because Mulder’s expression went from sympathetic to confused in a matter of seconds.

“Did you mean what I thought you meant, by the look you gave me after what Dr. Hamby said about her and Langly?”

Elaborate, Dana.

“About wanting… wanting…”

“A life eternal together?”

It was now my turn to change expressions, with mine becoming one of surprise.

“Scully. After all this time, you still doubt what I feel? Your importance?”

I turned my head slightly away from him, letting a tear or two cascade down my cheek.

“I don’t know Mulder, people’s feelings can change.”

“Have you ever known me to change?”

He had a point. Mulder had always been steadfast and simply Mulder. I knew he was dependable, ever so outright and unapologetically honest. I should know what he says to me is always the truth.

“I don’t want to kid myself, Mulder. No false hope, no assumptions. I need you to tell me exactly what is going on in that head of yours because I’m tired of guessing. Otherwise, I will assume the worst.”

With a hand rubbing my back, he let me keep my distance, and I assume also let himself use that to his advantage to make sure I would hear every word he delivered.

“You are everything. Scully… Your presence in my life is a necessity. I’m sorry I gave you the chance to even doubt that. I’ve always wanted you, every piece that you are willing to share with me. I looked at you after what Dr. Hamby said because it was an instinct, an involuntary response to hearing the words ‘life’ and ‘eternal.’ I absolutely meant it, every emotion you read in my eyes when I looked at you. Selfishly wanting you with me forever? I will always need that.”

Without giving it a second thought, I leaned into him, and he accepted my request. He opened his arms to envelop me in his hold, sighing a sigh neither of us knew he had.

As he carefully stroked my hair, I relaxed. His words were exactly the push I needed to be absolutely sure that I could let myself be loved by this man for the rest of my life.

I snuggled into his embrace, and ever so slightly lifted my lips to his ear and told him exactly what he had been wanting to hear for so long, the truth we now both know for certain.

“Mulder… I’m yours for eternity.”


End file.
